


Dangerously So

by starwarsbard



Series: Crime Lords and Cuddles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Lord Maul, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, I have a whole backstory to this but I still haven't finished writing it lol, I just want him to be happy and less of a sith is that such a crime, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Pre Vizsla Being an Asshole, maul is soft for reader, reader is cold per the usual when I write, shadow collective maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsbard/pseuds/starwarsbard
Summary: Maul and you have an interesting relationship, but at least you can always get cuddles on freezing Sundari nights
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Crime Lords and Cuddles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Dangerously So

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the same storyline as my Savage x Reader moment titled "True Colors". Reader is an ex slave from the Hutt clan sent as a sign of good will in joining the shadow collective. I swear I have that exposition mostly written but heck I have so many things I wanna write and finish up so hopefully this holds you guys over while I work on some bigger, more chapter full fics in the next few months!!!

The Sundari palace became rather frigid at night. It still confused you as the city sat under a dome in the middle of a desert, but inside the royal walls could rival the moon base you had been on months before. Your body had an awful habit of becoming cold very easily, and before your move to share a room with the shadow collective’s leader, you spent most nights shivering in your bed. 

Maul had the highest body temperature of anyone you had ever met. Granted it had much to do with his anatomy, what with two hearts and all, but you hadn’t met a single Zabrak in your life up until Maul and Savage. In that way they foreign, but also unique and intriguing to you.

You had yet to uncover what Maul saw in you to allow advisory on his work. You also still had no clue how you had turned from acquaintances to lovers of a sort. The two of you had kept quiet about it, the only one knowing being Savage. The last thing either of you needed was speculation about your sway in collective matters and his autonomy as a leader. 

Cards were never placed on the table, you were still an advisor and a translator to him. He still technically  _ owned _ you along with plenty of your “siblings” from Tatooine, as much as the both of you voiced distaste about the matter. There wasn’t much to do to change that fact though, and it would have to stay this way. Maul promised in hushed whispers that things would shift once Vizsla had been dealt with. He knew of your hatred that had been deeply rooted since your first interaction with that man, and you knew the Mandalorian would die once the power really shifted. Everything had been falling into place over the last couple weeks, but for now, all you could do was continue to await anxiously. 

How long the days seemed to drag. Extensive hours and piles upon piles of paperwork left you dreary beyond words, and you know Maul felt the same, rarely taking breaks until the night. 

But those quiet times behind closed doors?

How blissful they were. 

Gentle touches and kind gestures, that even given with emotionless expressions from him, warmed you to the bones. 

Very early on in your relationship, you caught onto the fact that kindness was not even remotely a part of Maul’s nature. Every compliment you received, every slight brush of his hand, every moment he spent caring for you was a risky attempt at something he knew nothing of. Though he hadn’t admitted it, you could tell it frightened him. Love was not the way of the sith. It was not the way of a crime lord about to stage a military coup that would go down in Mandalorian history. Still, you found yourself inexplicably intertwined in a way that could possibly lead to both of your downfalls. 

Even with all of that hanging over your heads, he was a surprisingly gentle lover, and nights spent in his arms were the most rested of your life. He commanded a room with ease, but never controlled you in the unsettling ways you would have expected before knowing him. Beyond all else, he was most irritable when tired, and he always seemed exhausted. Times alone had given you a chance to see him unwind, and though you wouldn’t admit it, you had watched him sleep peacefully beside you more than once. It became refreshing to see his face without a signature scowl. 

You awoke to the cold air of the room, vaguely uncomfortable in the massive bed in the giant suite. You had grown extremely accustomed to Maul’s presence, which made it all the more obvious that he had left the bed you shared. You reached blindly behind you, looking for his form in the dim light. Your palm met cold sheets, shivers immediately settling under your skin. 

You sat up in discomfort, pulling the covers up to your chest in an attempt to keep warm. A quick glance around the room proved he was nowhere in sight, but the light bleeding from beneath the door leading to his adjacent office gave him away. 

You slipped to the floor, the cold almost burning your feet as you grabbed your silk robe and wrapped it around yourself. The material did nothing to combat the temperature, and you knew well from experience that only one thing would truly help in that department. 

A quick pace across the room led you to the door, and upon opening it, you saw him facing away from you at his desk, doing what he had already spent all day on. You tried your hand at being quiet enough to not disturb him, but you momentarily forgot his connection to the force and an easy ability to sense you. 

“Go back to bed,” it was a gentle order said before you could even reach him. He sounded frustrated and annoyed, but it still didn’t seem towards you. Maul never directed bitterness at you if he could help it, the same went to all of your siblings. He usually saved his anger for the syndicate leaders and Vizsla, and you got to hear most of it while sitting at his left hand. He had already been exhausted from a particularly rough day, and the fact that he had gotten up this late proved your hypothesis that something was eating away at him. 

The only question was what. 

You froze for a moment at his tone, regardless of your knowledge of his intentions. You weighed your options of possibly upsetting him or going back to the sheets that were no doubt colder with your absence. The continual burning of the floor beneath you helped your decision come quick. You moved towards him again, lifting cold palms toward the back of his figure. 

“Can’t. Too cold,” you landed both hands on his shoulders right by his neck, squeezing and massaging the muscle lightly. He hissed under his breath at the ice of your parms landing over the bare skin the back of his tunic exposed. 

“I can tell,” his much warmer hand landed on top of yours, leaving the document and tugging lightly. You followed his lead as he set down his datapad, shifted you to his side, and then into his lap. You sat sideways, nuzzling the column of his throat without a second thought and tucking your frigid hands into the space between your chest and his. He spent a moment absentmindedly running his hands up and down your arm and leg to warm you up. 

“Thanks,” you mumbled it into his skin, already feeling better. He hummed in return, removing his hands from you and focusing back on his datapad as you stayed cuddled into him. You couldn’t help but look at the paper he left on the table. It was the printed version of a sector treaty between the Hutts and the Pykes. You frowned, distinctly remembering this being taken care of by his brother earlier in the week. 

“Didn’t Savage…”

Maul cut you off with a huff. 

“Yes,” he set the datapad down again, this time opting to rub his brow ridge as if to will away a headache, “Though the Hutts apparently want a resettlement.” You reached for the paper, pulling it into your hands and glancing it over before stifling a laugh. 

“Is something funny, minx?”

The richness of his voice washed over you like a wave as you used it’s qualities and the sound of the nickname chosen for you to soothe yourself back into seriousness. 

“Give it to Almec.”

He seemed genuinely interested in your opinion, humming and glancing down at you while raising a nonexistent brow. You appreciated his attention, continuing easily. 

“You gave them a chance with your second in command. If they don’t want that send it down. Don’t deal with it yourself.”

Maul smirked, more cunning than anything else. 

“Bold choice. Are you saying this only so I will return to bed?”

You combatted him easily. 

“That and it’s true,” a laugh tumbled from your lips, far less muffled than the last, “And what does Almec do around here anyways?”

Maul seemed to consider it for a moment, before swiftly snatching the paper from your hands and tossing it to the desk on top of the datapad. His expression hadn’t changed, but the world spun as Maul stood, picking you up with practiced ease. You pressed your face back into the warmth underneath his chin, wrapping your arms around his neck in appreciation that he gave into your wishes, no matter how reasonable they were. 

He always did what he wanted after all, and that meant a small part of him did want to return to bed with you. You smiled into his neck, thankful you could hide it, but wondering if he knew about it anyways. As you passed through the door, the lights flicked off after you, no doubt thanks to the force. It was strange and unsettling at first, him manipulating and moving objects without touching them, but after a week of Savage and Maul doing it mundanely it became a new normal for you. 

He set you back on the bed, and you moved into position with Maul at your back. His arms wrapped around you, and you clutched one of them to your chest. 

“It’s getting harder to ignore you minx,” he curled around you, the metal of his legs clanking softly against the backs of your knees. 

“Is that bad?”

He laughed behind you, a deep sound spreading heat through you much like his skin already was. 

“Dangerously so, I ought to watch myself.”

Sleep began pulling you back under, especially now since Maul warmed your back with his chest. You still had it in you to banter back like always. 

“You really should,” his arm tightened even more around you at your answer. The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was his whisper in your ear. 

“We both know I won’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There the boyo is! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and keep your eyes peeled for some fun things coming pretty soon.


End file.
